Giving In
by Music1623
Summary: An Olake one-shot. Picks up at the end of Season 3 Episode 2 "Guess Who's Coming To Dinner".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here is just something I wrote because a few friends of mine requested it. It does include a lot of smut that you have to naviagate through if that's not your thing. But it is a story outside of that. Anyway, please enjoy! **

* * *

"Open you're front door," Rowan said to her through the phone.

"Go to hell!" Olivia yelled. She felt that the only person who could be there was her father. He was the last person she wanted to see.

"Olivia…open you're front door." This time his tone was that of an order instead of a suggestion.

That's when she heard a faint knock. She hesitated for a second or two. Then she sprinted to see who it was there. When Olivia saw that it was really Jake, in the flesh, her heart nearly stopped. Her world came to a halt. The bruises on his face overwhelmed her in an instant.

"Sunday. My house. Seven o'clock. I'll choose the wine."

She dropped the phone from her ear, completely oblivious to what her father just said.

Leaning against the door frame and shaking, Jake found enough strength to lift his head to look at her. "Hi," was barely spoken before he fell to the floor.

Olivia fell down with him. Still in disbelief, she just stared at him. Partly horrified at the state he was in, partly scared for him. He continued to shake as he tried to steady himself. As if the floor would give away at any second.

Out of instinct, Olivia pulled him into her arms. She felt his body tense up against hers but letting him go was not an option. "It's ok, Jake. You're safe now," Olivia comforted the best way she could. Although she didn't know how long he was safe. If he would ever be since he was part of B613. "I'll keep you safe."

It seemed that those were the words Jake waited to hear because he began to relax. Olivia let out a sigh of relief. But her heart began to break when the reality of what happened sunk in. Jake sacrificed everything for her. His job, his sanity, his life. He endured three weeks of relentless beatings, borderline starvation, and complete isolation because he went against orders by protecting her.

"Jake, will you let me take care of you?" The questioned came after thirty minutes had pass. Olivia knew he needed to be taken care of and hoped he would let her do it.

She waited for a response that never came. It frustrated her a bit but she was going to let him do what he felt comfortable with. "It's fine. I don't ha-"

"Yes," he said in a whispered.

"Thank you."

Jake slowly pulled away from her and Olivia got to her feet in a squat position. She wrapped an arm around him and with Jake pushing himself up too; he was finally standing up again. Olivia closed and locked her door before helping Jake to her bedroom. Although he was weak, he was able to walk with her no problem. But he did let out a grunt as he lowered himself to the bed. Letting them both know that his recovery won't happen all in one night.

"You ok?" Olivia asked with concern looking down at him.

Jake gave her a little nod. He hunched over and grabbed his right side.

Olivia watched him helplessly. Knowing that her father was responsible for Jake's injuries was making her stomach turn. "You want an ice pack to put there? I can get one for you."

"No, not right now," Jake said. The only thing he wanted to do is get some real sleep. Something he got very little of while in the hole.

"That's fine too. I'm going to make a run to the store to get some things for you. Clean clothes and toiletries."

Jake sat up straight to look her in the eye. "Thanks."

"Do you want anything specific?"

He thought about her question for few moments. "Sweat pants."

"Got it," Olivia said with a nod. She was just going to guess his size for everything else since he was in pain. Talking was the last thing he needed to do.

"Can I lie down?"

"Yes," she answered quickly. She bent down to remove his shoes and socks.

Jake pushed himself back until he was in the middle of her bed before lying down. Olivia went to her closet to get a cover to place on him.

"Are you comfortable?" She asked after draping the cover over him.

Jake turned his head slightly to look at her. He really did miss seeing her face. "It's not as comfortable as a hole but it will do.

Olivia smile sadly. Even after what he went through he still had a sense of humor. She loved that he always kept it together when things were at its worst.

"Well, I'm going to head out. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Be careful, Olivia."

"I will Jake."

* * *

Olivia stretched out on the couch, trying her best to relax but she couldn't. When she returned home from the store Jake was asleep. She was happy for that because she thought he would be too anxious to rest, like she currently was. Tonight had been an emotionally draining for her. This was the day she waited for every since she learned about his punishment. In many ways, Olivia felt responsible so she fought tirelessly to get him released. It was not a small task to endure but now it didn't matter. Everything had worked out the way she hoped.

Jake woke up nearly seven hours later. He was confused as to where he was when opened his eyes. The lights were on threw him off since he was use to darkness. But when sat up and looked around, he was reminded that he was at Olivia's apartment. And safe. He glanced at the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was a little after four in the morning. After getting out of bed, Jake slowly made his way to the living room. When he saw that Olivia was sleeping, he took in how beautiful she looked for a few moments. Then he realized what he was doing and shook his head, trying to get rid of thoughts and feelings. He made his way to the kitchen to get something to drink. Food is what he really needed but he didn't comfortable raiding her refrigerator without her permission. After finding where the cups were on his third try, he reached for one and managed to send another flying to the floor in the process. He cursed under his breath before picking it up from the floor, hoping he didn't wake Olivia due to his clumsiness.

"To say you are an assassin, you are really noisy," Olivia joked when she walked into her kitchen a minute later.

Jake gave her a small smile, "Sorry about that. I was trying to stay quite but you know how that goes."

"It's fine." Olivia was just happy that he seemed to be more alert than he was earlier. Seeing that he was up and walking around some was also a good thing. "What did you get to drink?" Olivia asked, making small talk.

"Just some water. Did you sleep alright? You seemed to be resting ok when I checked on you not too long ago."

"I did, for the most part. How about you?"

"Not too bad. Surprisingly no nightmares but I am still sore. Well, sore is a bit of an understatement. It's nothing I can't handle though."

Olivia nodded. "I'm really sorry about this Jake. You went against orders but you didn't deserve the punishment you received. I just can't help but to feel responsible for this."

"But you're not Liv. I really need you to understand that. I broke the rules so I was punished for it. There was nothing you could have done about it. I knew what I was doing. I also don't regret any of it. So please stop blaming yourself for this."

"I'll try not to anymore," she replied honestly before changing the subject. For the sake of both of them. "Well, I have leftovers if you're hungry."

"I'm more like starving right now," Jake said with a smile.

* * *

Jake leaned back in tub and closed his eyes. The images of Olivia helping him get undress and washing him played over in his head. He didn't want to think of her in this way but he couldn't help it. His attraction to Olivia was a lot stronger than it used to be. Not being able to see her was one of those thoughts that drove him crazy in that hole. But he just kept picturing her face which motivated him to hold on just a lit bit long. If it wasn't for her, he would have given up on hope of getting out there alive.

He was taken by surprise when he felt her small, delicate hands on his shoulders. He didn't hear when she came in but he was happy that she was there. Olivia rubbed shoulders lightly before messaging them. It felt like her hands were made to do just this for him.

"How does that feel?"

"It feels amazing," he replied with a smile. "If I knew you were this great with your hands, I would have asked for this earlier."

"Oh really?" She applied a little more pressure to his shoulders.

"Yes. I wouldn't mind having another one before going to sleep. "If you are up for it, of course."

"You can have whatever you want. But you know," She stopped massaging but didn't move her hands. "I'm really great at using my hands for other things too."

Jake eyes snapped opened at that statement. And when he turned his head, her lips were less than an inch from his own. He made eye contact with her but quickly looked forward, clearly his throat in the process. Pretending that this wasn't happening was his initial choice but the temptation to play along with her teasing sounded better.

"What else can you do with your hands?" he challenged.

Olivia slowly moved her hands down his body until her finger tips touched his waistline underneath the water. Then she slowly slid them back up, stopping when her hands reached their previously placement. "I can do almost anything you can imagine with them." Her lips were now near his ear. So when she spoke, the softness in her voice really did something to him. It turned Jake on in ways he didn't think possible.

She sucked on his earlobe briefly before kissing the length of his neck. Then she moved to the side of the tub, wanting better access to his lips. She grabbed the back his neck with her left hand and pulled him into a kiss. Her tongue immediately found his. A feeling Jake greatly enjoyed, just as much as Olivia did. They took turns biting and sucking on each other's bottom lip. Jake let out a low moan when he felt Olivia grip his manhood. She slowly began to stroke him with precision. After a few moments, Olivia broke their kiss to watch his reaction when she stroked him harder and a little bit faster. His eyes were closed again now as he picturing her being on top off him at that exact moment.

"You should join me in here," Jake whispered. Hoping she would take him up on his offer.

"Not until you cum." Olivia kissed him again, drawing him closer and closer to his release.

"Jake are you alright in there?" Olivia said loudly enough to get his attention. She had knocked three different times and had yet to receive an answer.

And that's when Jake realized that he was dreaming. He was unaware that he drifted off to sleep until now.

"Ummm yeah, I'm fine," he answered back as normal as possible. "I'll be out in a few."

"Ok. Just call for me if you need anything."

"I will." He silently cursed to himself. It may have been a dream but the hardness he felt was real. His mind played a cruel trick on him because he knew something like that was never going to happen. It was best it didn't occur either. Olivia's heart belonged to someone else and whatever chances Jake had were long gone. He learned that the hard way.

Olivia stood up for the bed when she heard the bathroom door opened five minutes later. Jake walked out in just sweatpants as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Sorry about that. I feel asleep in the tub. I guess I'm still tired," he said making fun at what he did. He tossed the towel on the bed.

Olivia didn't say a word. Instead she walked up to him and placed a long kiss on his lips.

Jake pulled back, completely stunned. "Olivia, what was –" he was silenced by another kiss. Jake gave in this time, parting her lips with his tongue and kissing her the way he longed for. Olivia moaned into his mouth as she kissed him back deeply. Jake walked them both to the bed, where they fell down together. It was not long before Olivia rolled them both over to be on top. This was a reminder that Jake wanted her.

"Can I have you?" Olivia begged seductively. "Please Jacob?"

Any other time Jake would be turned on by this. But this time, it was the exact opposite. He was skeptical about what was happening so he stopped it before it could go on.

"No," Jake said sternly so there was no misunderstanding in what he wanted.

Olivia, who was now leaving wet kisses on his neck, stopped in her tracks. She pulled back and looked down at him.

"No?" She asked with confusion and hurt in her voice.

Jake sighed in disappointment. "We can't do this Olivia."

Olivia swiftly got off of him. She was set on leaving but Jake reached for her arm just in time.

"Liv, I'm really really sorry," Jake told her in spite of the fact she was purposely avoided eye contact. "I just feel having sex is the last thing we need to do right now."

Olivia didn't know if she wanted to laugh or cry at the humiliation she brought on herself. "You don't have to let me down easy. I can read between the lines just fine." Then she looked at him. "So if you are finish, I would appreciate if you let go of me."

Jake eventually did just that and Olivia rushed out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

For the next three months, they tip toed around each other. Making sure not to say anything to one another unless it absolutely necessary. Jake hated it and so did Olivia but there was an unspoken agreement that made it work. With each passing day, Jake's health got better. He was happy about that since it meant he would go home soon. The only reason he was still at Olivia's apartment was because she insisted he stayed until he got stronger. She also thought it was safer for him to be there with her but Jake knew it wasn't. In fact, he wasn't safe anywhere as long as he belonged to B613. But tomorrow was the day he was going home. He was determined to go on with his life as usual, forgetting about Olivia Pope in the process. At least that's what he hoped would happen.

Jake was flipping through the channels when he heard the door being unlocked. He got to his feet, meeting her as she was coming through the door.

"Hey," he greeted before helping her out her coat. "How was your day?"

Olivia never knew why he did this for her. It was a simple gesture he did when she got in late. He also went out of his way to have dinner waiting for her. She really was going to miss this once he was gone.

"It was exhausting but fine," she replied. "And yours?"

"About as good as it could be staying inside all day. I'm looking forward to going back to work soon. Never thought I would actually say that," he stated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, that'll be great for you," Olivia said with a little sadness in her voice.

Jake could tell that something was weighing heavy on her mind but he learned a long time ago not to interfere in her personal life. There was a chance that she was thinking about her ex anyway. She had broken things off completely with the President when she discovered that he outed her. Jake knew first handed that Olivia had her good days and bad days so he didn't ask any questions.

But little did Jake know Olivia's current behavior had nothing to do with her previous relationship. It had everything to do with him. She did not want him to leave. Confessing that to him was the problem. She was afraid that Jake would think she was just lonely and wanted him for comfort. However, that was the furthest thing from the truth. She desired to have more than just a friendship with him. But he had proven that he no longer wanted her in that way. She couldn't blame him for feeling that way though. When he wanted to be with her, she was caught up in her ex. Now that she wanted him, things were different. It was funny how life worked sometimes.

* * *

An hour later, Jake was cleaning up the kitchen after he and Olivia finished their dinner. He had made something quick for them to eat and as always, she enjoyed it. Jake felt like it was the least he could do after she opened her home and took very good care of him. A part of him was going to miss this.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia heard Jake's voice and she looked up from her laptop.

"Wine?" he offered holding a glass for her and himself.

"Thanks," she said, taking her glass from him.

He gave her a nod before sitting down on the couch. "I'm not interrupting, am I?"

After taking a few sips of her wine, she answered him. "Not at all. I was about to take a break anyway." She placed her glass on the coffee table, followed by her laptop. She turned towards him.

"Can I be honest with you something?" Olivia asked nervously. She was never the one to confess her feelings for a guy, ever. But after Jake was taken away from her, Olivia knew she had to tell him how she felt. Just in case she never got a chance to do so again.

"Always," he replied.

Olivia took a deep breath before saying, "I like you."

Jake gave her a smile. "I like you too. You've been a great friend to me for these last three months. I couldn't have asked for a better person to take care of me."

Olivia laughed a little at that, although she did appreciate the compliment. "No, you don't understand what I meant by that. I'm trying to say I have feelings for you like you do…did for me," she said, correcting herself. "For the longest I suppressed those feelings. Why? I have no idea. But for what it's worth, I didn't want you to leave tomorrow without knowing."

Jake was so surprised by that admission that it took a second or two before he responded. "Thank you for telling me.

It definitely was not the answer Olivia wanted to hear. It disappointed her but at the same time she expected it.

"It's fine. I get that you no longer feel the same way about me. I should have told you sooner."

Jake sat his glass down on the table. He moved a little closer to her before resting his arm on the back of the couch. Then he told her exactly how he felt. "You're wrong about that, Olivia. I fell for you a long time ago and I never stopped falling. That statement made Olivia blushed and it was a sight Jake loved to see. "Making love to you would have been amazing but I couldn't cross that line again. I knew the situation with you and the President. He had your attention and love. Your heart," Jake paused. "I couldn't compete with that. Nor did I want to risk the chance of being heartbroken again. So that's why I turned you down."

"Wow. I feel even more embarrassed now than I did that night. I should have let you explain yourself instead of just focusing on what I wanted. I'm so sorry, Jake."

"Liv, there's no reason to be. It just was an emotional night for the both of us that led to miscommunication.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "That it was."

"But it's fine now. We finally have everything out in the open and that's all that matters."

"I agree." Olivia felt the weight lift off her shoulders. She finally relaxed.

"Besides, it's my fault anyway," he said, trying not to smile.

"How?" she asked.

"I turned down sex from you," he said with a chuckle. "What man in their right mind would do such a thing?"

Olivia reached out her hand to lock her fingers with his. She kept her eyes on their hands as she spoke. "Yeah, that was crazy. However, it was for a good reason so I forgive you."

"Good. Because next time I will not hold back."

That statement caught Olivia's attention. Everything felt right. There were no distractions, doubts, or confusion. It was just the two of them with all the time in the world. To say those things left unsaid. To do those things that has been longed to be done. Within seconds, Olivia had straddled his lap and was attacking his lips with hers. Jake kissed her back with equal hunger. He broke away long enough to take off her blouse and bra before his lips crashed against hers again. Olivia could not stop moaning. His large hands felt amazing against her exposed skin. But Jake needed more. He stood up just enough to place her on the couch.

She ran her fingers though his hair as he kissed her neck with as much tongue as possible.

"Next time, don't take so long," he said quickly as he moved to his next destination.

But before Olivia could ask what he was referring to, her right breast was in his mouth and she was letting out another moan. He teased her nipple with his tongue and teeth while his hand played with her other nipple. Olivia really loved what he was doing but she was growing a little impatient. When his mouth switched to her other breast, she began pulling at his shirt.

Jake stopped to remove his shirt, more than ready to continue what he was doing. But Olivia held out her hands out, blocking him.

"What did you mean by the comment _Jacob_?"

He smirked. "I didn't mean anything by that."

"I will kick you if you don't spill it." Olivia tried to say with a straight face.

Jake pointed a finger at her, "Hey! Violence is not nice."

Olivia started laughing.

"But if you must know," he started as he leaned down so he can press his chest against hers. The skin to skin contact immediately drove him crazy. He kissed her chin before continuing. "I meant that as you shouldn't make me wait this long to satisfy you again."

She smiled as she ran her fingers through his hair again. "Don't worry, that's the last time it will ever happen."

"That's what I wanted to hear." He pecked her lips a few times. "Ok. We have to finish this in the bedroom. I'm too damn tall for this couch."

Olivia grinned, "That's perfectly fine with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Her arms were wrapped around him as he lay on top of her, kissing her deeply. The amount of wetness he felt on his finger when he reached down to rub her clit told him everything. She was beyond ready for him, just like he was for her. So he pulled back just enough to leave an inch of space between their bodies. They never broke eye contact as he lifted her right leg up half way and entered her. Out of instinct, Olivia gripped his hair and her back arched when he was completely inside of her. His movements were slow and calculated at first. Pulling out just enough to leave the tip inside before going in deep again. Jake wanted to take his time with her but that would have to wait. Sending her over the edge as soon as he could was his main goal now. The way her nails dug into the lower part of his back was her confirmation that she welcomed the faster pace. He hit her spot deeper and harder, causing her love cries to become louder than they both expected. But it was Jake's motivation to keep going. She caught Jake's gaze and saw the love and the passion in his eyes were still there. It was ultimately what sent her over the edge.

The final sound that could only come from being sexually satisfied escaped her lips. Jake placed his body against hers seconds later as he came himself. He let go off her leg before sliding his arm around her waist. After a few moments, Olivia began to run her nails up and down his back. It was a soothing feeling he could get use to her doing on a daily basis. They stayed in this position until their breathing returned to normal and their hearts stop racing. Nearly ten minutes later, Jake lifted his head to give her a kiss.

"I've missed you," Olivia told him. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb, causing him to smile at her touch.

"I've missed you more."

"Promise not to leave me again." Olivia stared at his chest when she said those words. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Look at me, Olivia." She hesitated a bit before she did. "I promise I will never leave you again." Then he kissed her again to reassure you that he meant every word.

"How do you know you won't ever have to?"

"Unfortunately, I don't. And I know that's scary for you. At times, it's the same way for me too. But if I have to, I just want you to remember one thing. I will always come back to you. How does that sounds?

"It sounds perfect." Jake always knew how to put her mind at ease and this time was no different.

"Now, let's get back to the matter at hand." He whispered something in her ear, making her blush at what he wanted to do next. She could not wait.

Olivia inhaled deeply as two of Jake's fingers slid into her. She slowly exhaled as his fingers slid back and for against her walls. Jake loved the way her body responded to his moments. It was just something about the way she moaned and pushed her back into him at his touch. Her eyes remained closed as she enjoyed his hand between her things, his breath in her ear. The longer it went on the more Olivia yearned to feel him inside of her again. She turned her head to kiss him sweetly on his lips.

"I need to feel you again."

"Anything you want baby," he said. He removed his hand and Olivia stood up. Jake scanned her entire body with eyes, enjoying the view of her being naked. The only thing he enjoyed more was the idea that she was all his now. Olivia straddled his lap, guiding his cock inside her at the same time. Then she held onto his shoulders as she moved her hips in circular motions, making sure not to go too fast or too slow. She wanted to savor the second time around a little bit longer than the first. And so did Jake. His hands roamed her body as his tongue explored the inside her mouth. They mutually enjoyed the fact that they couldn't get enough of each other. Because it meant that they wouldn't be getting tired of their marathon anytime soon.

Jake stilled her hips with his hands before kissing her neck. Chills ran through her body when his hands traveled up her body and landed on her breast. He squeezed them lightly while rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. His lips moved from hers, to her shoulders, and then eventually replacing one of his hands to cover her breast. His tongue flicked against her nipple a few times, causing it to get harder than they already were. Then he gave the same attention to the other one. A few moments later, Jake lifted his head to kiss her again. Olivia reached behind him to grip the tub in order to grind into him harder. They both moaned in unison as they came at the same time, Olivia's head falling onto Jake's shoulder shortly afterwards.

After they both recovered enough to say anything, Olivia spoke first. "This has been an incredible night," she whispered

"Mmmmhmmm," Jake hummed in agreement. "We can keep going if you like. I don't know about you but I'm trying to make up for lost time."

Olivia laughed before lifting her head to kiss Jake's cheek then his lips. "I would love nothing more to keep going." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I want more moments like this." Jake said after a brief period of silence.

"Sex in the tub moments?" she inquired with a smirk, loving the sound of that.

Jake smiled. "Definitely more of that but I meant something else."

"What's that?"

"This amount of vulnerability you are allowing me to see is amazing. I know that takes a lot for you to do and it's not easy. But I really love this side of you."

"Jake, you make it easy for me to do that. A lot of times I didn't want to because I'm afraid of getting hurt. But it's different with you. Everything is different with you," Olivia repeated. Making sure he knew that he was different from the men she dealt with in the past. She was beyond thankful for that.

Jake brushed his nose against hers before kissing her passionately. Then he pulled back and started to laugh. "You're driving me crazy right now."

"I am?" Olivia asked innocently. "I wasn't aware that I was capable of doing that."

"Something tells me you knew you were."

"Well, let's get out of this tub so I drive you crazy…in other ways then, Olivia suggested seductively.

Jake grinned. He really did love this woman more than anything. "I want to the same in return so let's go."

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it for this one-shot. Hoped you all enjoyed. Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
